


Bite Me

by Iridia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco saves the day, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, its cute though, zombie!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean brought his other hand up to cover his mouth, trying to still his shaking body. The groans grew closer as a few zombies wandered into the house, and he closed his eyes. They flew open again as a crunching sound was heard, the undeniable sick splat of a zombie head hitting the floor following after. Footsteps came near, and Jean brought his arms up to cover his head as the cupboard door was opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enticing_Goo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enticing_Goo/gifts).



They had lost Marco. It had been a week after they lost Armin that Marco was bitten. Eren and Mikasa had dragged Jean away before Marco went feral on them. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Armin was dead at least, not cursed to a state of decay and wretch like Marco. Jean had been unresponsive for two days after, until Eren managed to snap him out of it by angering him.

But that was four days ago...now they were on the run again. All those movies depicting zombies as slow, shuffling creatures were such lies. They could definitely run, especially if there was possible food for them. Jean panted, trying to keep up with Eren and Mikasa even though the wound in his side was making speed almost impossible. He knew they would not hesitate to leave him behind if he burdened them, they had had to do it before with Krista. Coming out of his thoughts Jean realized he had lost sight of Mikasa and Eren in the rubble of old buildings and abandon houses, and that the zombies stench was close enough he wanted to wretch. In a last bid to lose the zombies behind him Jean raced into one of the dilapidated houses, stumbling up the stairs and into the kitchen, he hunkered down into the cupboard beneath the sink, hand clutching his side. At least the movies got it right that zombies aren't the smartest of creatures. The only senses they really had were sight and hearing, if he stayed quiet they would give up.

Jean brought his other hand up to cover his mouth, trying to still his shaking body. The groans grew closer as a few zombies wandered into the house, and he closed his eyes. They flew open again as a crunching sound was heard, the undeniable sick splat of a zombie head hitting the floor following after. Footsteps came near, and Jean brought his arms up to cover his head as the cupboard door was opened. Then there was...nothing. Nothing but the sounds of Jean's own laboured breaths. He looked up and into the face of – “Marco?” A zombie stared down at him calmly, a zombie that was definitely Marco.

“J-Jeeeaan,” his mouth worked the name out slowly. Marco reached a hand out, Jean too stunned to do anything but watch as it cupped his face, thumb tracing along his jawline. “Jeeaan, saaafe.” He reached down, gently pulling Jean out of the cupboard. Jean felt tears well in his eyes, staring at his best friend. Compared to other zombies Marco wasn't that decomposed looking, other than his unnaturally pale, greyish skin, and the deep circles around his surprisingly bright eyes, he looked pretty normal. Marco let out a sad moaning noise, using his knuckle to wipe away the tears Jean didn't notice falling down his cheeks. Once started it was hard to stop, and Jean let out a sob, he couldn't believe it. Marco made it back to him, Marco was ok, well other than the whole “being a zombie” thing he had going on. Marco pulled Jean into his chest, unable to articulate words of comfort and instead opting to pet his hair and rub his back while Jean cried into his shoulder.

“Marco, Marco, Marco,” Jean clutched on to his friend's shoulders. “I missed you, I missed you so much. How? How aren't you feral?”

“Jeean, love...nose.”

Jean leaned back, “What?”

Marco looked surprised himself, then abashed. “Did you, just say you love nose?” Jean asked, a smile threatening his face through his drying tears.

“Noo, love...” he seemed to be having a hard time getting the words out, “Loove...you.”

Jean's mouth went dry, Marco loved him? Perfect, gentle, saintly Marco loved him? “Really?” Jean sniffed, “You mean it?” Marco's lips appeared to struggle a bit before giving up and leaning down to press against Jean's. Despite the slightly foul taste of his mouth Jean kissed back with vigour, clutching Marco tighter to him. Marco's arms went around his waist, but instantly loosened the moment Jean let out a pained gasp.

“Jeean?”

“It's nothing,” Jean tried to dismiss, leaning forward to capture Marco's lips again. Marco was having none of it however, using his zombie strength to lightly force Jean back. He kneeled down, pushing Jean's shirt up to get a good view of the oozing gash curving around Jean's side.

“I,” Marco drawled, “fix.” With that said he stood, bending to lift Jean up bridal style, carrying him out of the house. Once outside he whistled, and a dog appeared, its decayed tail looking close to falling off. It yipped happily, falling into place at Marco's side.

“When did you get a dog?” Jean asked incredulously, adding on after, “You know this is totally unnecessary right? I can walk.”

“Jeean, hurt. I...fix,” Marco said stubbornly, kissing Jean's head to mollify him.

They walked for about twenty minutes before they came to – “Marco is this your old house?” Marco nodded as he pushed his way inside, setting Jean down on a couch. He walked off and soon returned with a bowl of water and a washcloth, and a first aid kit. He lifted Jean's shirt again, dabbing at the wound with the wet cloth while Jean hissed. Jean sat and allowed Marco to care for him as he always had, treating the wound with disinfectant and bandaging it. Marco looked up and smiled lopsidedly at him after, before leaving to dispose of the supplies. He sat next to Jean when he came back, the dog laying at their feet. “Ah Marco, what are we gonna do now?” Jean put his head in his hands. “I've lost Mikasa and Eren, you're a zombie, and I just. I don't want to die.” A hand on his shoulder caused him to look at his companion, and Marco lifted his chin.

“Jeean, be ok.”

“I don't know Marco. What if the other zombies come back?”

“I...protect.”

Jean turned to face Marco fully, “Could you, could you bite me?”

Marco looked horrified, “Jeeean, noo.”

“I just, I don't see any other way. If you bite me we can be together, we wouldn't have to worry about other zombies. We can live in this house, pretend to be normal. Please Marco? Consider it?”

Marco's face fell, and he opened his mouth to reply when a snarl came from the entryway, and a feral zombie pushed its way inside the house. When it came around the corner bloodshot, dull eyes settled on Jean and it flew towards him. Marco was on his feet in a flash, a growl escaping past his lips. He threw himself at the other zombie, toppling it to the ground and repeatedly smashing his fist in its face. He reached behind him, pulling a knife out of his pants, 'where the hell had he been hiding that thing?' Jean wondered. Marco swiped the knife through the feral zombie's neck, severing its head. Jean fought the bile rising in his throat as Marco carried the remains outside, trying to keep his focus on the zombie dog Marco brought home with them. He pet its head, letting it lick his fingers. When Marco came back in Jean stood to meet him, hugging him tightly in relief. “Marco please? Please bite me? It'll make things so much simpler.”

“Jeean,” Marco nodded reluctantly.

“I want it please. I love you.”

“Love...you tooo.” Marco leaned down and pulled Jean's shirt away from his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the soft skin there. Jean yelped in pain, before he fell against Marco's chest, the change taking hold of him. Marco lowered them both to the floor, cradling Jean in his arms. He watched as his love's skin began to ashen, the pale grey of a zombie appearing. After a few minutes Jean opened his eyes and looked into Marco's, grinning. He brought a hand up behind Marco's head, pushing him down to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

“Thank you.”


End file.
